A Star with Amnesia
by FullofStars
Summary: A little girl in Hokkaido. She's all alone. And she's running. Until something hits her. Just who is she? Join the Inazuma gang as they find out more about this girl.
1. Prologue

**Hi its me Fullofstars. This is my first IE fanfic. I am sorry if the characters seem OOC. I don't own anything but my character. Please read and review.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**The teacher's name got deleted for some reason. Now fixed for sure this time thanks to Chin Suginei. **

* * *

A Star with Amnesia

Prologue

At an orphanage in Hokkaido

My name is Sana and I'm 7 years old. That's all I remember. I was found outside in the snow with a bloody head, when a passerby found me. If it wasn't for my black hair I probably would have died from blood loss. The lady took me to the doctor to get me treated. Then the doctor started asking me questions like my name, age, and where I came from.

"My name is Sana. And I'm 7." I thought for a little while "that's all I remember." I told them.

The doctor said I have amnesia. So I was taken to the police and reported as a missing child. Nothing came up. I was then taken to the orphanage. When I got there I met the passerby again. Coincidentally she was the owner of the orphanage. Her name was Naomi. And that's how I ended up in an orphanage.

Days later

The orphanage had a range of ages. It was like school, since we didn't go school. was our teacher. There weren't that many kids at the orphanage. I made friends with all of them. They were my new brothers and sisters after all. But I prefer to be alone. That was until the new boy came.

Few days later

I was reading a book. And of course I was all by myself. '_Just how I like it.' I thought. "_Everyone!" Naomi said while clapping her hands to get our attention. And it worked because everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Behind her I could see someone. '_A new kid, huh?_'

"You all have a new brother!" Yamura said as happy as ever while pushing the boy forward to introduce himself. He had short grey hair that spiked a little, grey eyes, and he wore a grey scarf. He looked the same age as me. Then grey eyes met brown eyes. He was looking right at me.

"M-my name is Fubuki, Shirou." he said. I could hear sadness in his voice. _'Just like the every new kid.' _I thought

"Now everyone, Shirou-kun's family was just killed by an avalanche recently. So treat him nicely!" Naomi said like it was nothing. Tears started to well up in Shirou's eyes. '_Idiot! You just made him feel worse!' _I thought glaring at her. was an idiot. She mostly did this for every new kid.

When Naomi left, and everyone continued what they were doing. Shirou ran outside and I followed him.

When I went outside. Everything was white, it almost seemed like heaven. But I couldn't see Shirou anywhere. Until I heard crying behind a tree. I walked up to it and found Shirou crying into his hands. He was covered in snow and shaking a little. So I ran back inside and grabbed my hello kitty blanket, I got it as a Welcome/Birthday/Christmas gift (my 'birthday' was Dec. 21). And ran back to Shirou in 10 seconds flat. I put the blanket around him and he stopped crying to look up at me with his puffy red eyes. _'Guess he just noticed me.' _I thought but just smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Sana." I said still smiling and sat down next to him.

"I'm Shirou." he said looking down at the snow.

"Why're you crying?" I asked like I didn't know.

"B-because my family just-"he didn't finish because I hugged him already knowing the answer. I started telling him that everything was ok and that Naomi was just dumb like that. He started crying even more and hugged me back. We sat like that for a while.

Few days later

Shirou started to warm up to me more. He started telling me about his family and how he and his twin brother Atsuya loved to play soccer. I told him how I have amnesia and can't remember my past. He taught me lots of different sports, while I taught him math and etc. for school. Soon we told each other everything and had no secrets. We were inseparable.

A year later

Me and Shirou were tired of 's teaching. So we decided to go to Hakuren. Luckily Naomi let us. Shirou immediately joined the soccer team. While I stayed on the sidelines cheering him on.

On one particular soccer game. I noticed Shirou was acting weird. When the game was over. Shirou told me that he felt Atsuya while playing. We both knew that Atsuya's personality was now in Shirou.

As years began to pass. Shirou became the captain of the Hakuren soccer team. And I became manager. Shirou was the best at winter sports. He could even kill a bear. He became pretty famous with the name 'Fubuki the Blizzard.' I was always by his side every step of the way. I even started calling myself 'Fubuki, Sana.' but he didn't mind, since we were practically siblings.

* * *

**End of Prologue. Review if you like and want more.**

**Ch.1 Preview**

**The Inazuma caravan was in Hokkaido...**

**"Theres people out there"...**

**"Get in!"...**

**"A-a bear?!"...**

**"Where'd he go?"...**

**"They were nice, huh?"...**


	2. Chapter 1: Here comes Raimon

**Wasn't much reviews. Kinda sad :(. But I'm nice so here's the chapter anyway :).**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

A Star with Amnesia

Chapter 1: Here comes Raimon

**Endo P.O.V**

The Inazuma caravan was in Hokkaido looking for a new ace striker called 'Fubuki, Shirou.'

It was freezing cold. Everyone jerked forward when the driver suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Hitomiko asked him.

"There's people out there." He replied pointing outside. I, Endo, Mamoru the team captain went outside to check it out. I saw 2 kids about my age. One was a boy with short spiky grey hair and grey eyes with a scarf to match. He also had a soccer ball next to him. The other was a girl. She had straight black hair with fringed bangs that went all the way to her waist. Her eyes were closed from the cold. They were both covered in snow and shaking.

"What are you doing out in the cold?" I asked. "Get in!"I told them with a smile.

"T-t-t-thank you." the boy said. He pat the girl to let her know. Revealing her big brown eyes.

The caravan we got our 2 newcomers blankets to warm them up. "Still cold?" Touko asked them.

"N-no. We're ok now." the girl answers.

"What were you doing in the middle of that snow field anyway?" Aki asked.

"That place is special to me." the boy said. "It's called the Northern Ridge."

"Northern Ridge? I've heard of that place, a lot of avalanches occur there, right?" the driver asked.

"Yeah..." the boy said looking down a bit. The girl gave him a worried look.

"By the way, Which direction are you headed?" the driver asked.

"Straight ahead like a ball thats been kicked toward the sky." the boy said looking up with a smile.

"I like how that sounds!" I tell him. "Hey, do you play soccer?" I ask him excited.

"Yeah I love playing." he replies.

"I totally love soccer!" I said. We both smile at each other. Then the caravan suddenly stops.

"looks like one of the tires is stuck." the driver said. "I'll go take a look." he took off his seatbelt ready to go outside.

"Wait." the boy said. "The mountain man will get you."

"Mountain man?" I ask. Then suddenly Megane faints and the caravan begins to rock vigorously. "A-a bear?!" I said panicking. When the caravan calms down. We notice that the boy is gone.

"Where'd he go?" Natsumi asked the girl.

"He'll be back soon." she answers.

The caravan shakes one last time. I could feel the tire coming out of the snow. The bear was also gone. 'What just happened?' I ask myself. When the door opens it reveals the boy carrying his soccer ball.

"It's safe to go now." he said. With doubt running through the air. Everyone stares at him. 'It can't be...Right?' I think to myself.

And just like that we were moving again. We dropped both of them off where they requested.

* * *

**Sana's P.O.V**

Me and Shirou waved as we watched the caravan leave.

"They were nice, huh?" I said.

"Yeah." Was Shirou's reply.

"We should get going right?" I ask.

"Yeah." he said and throws his soccer ball in the air and kicks it toward the snow field. An instant road came up. 'It never gets old.' I thought as we both walked to our destination.

* * *

**Back ****to the Inazuma gang. Endo P.O.V**

We finally arrived at Hakuren. Anwe're greeted by their soccer team.

"Wow! It's really Raimon!" one of the Hakuren students said.

"We can really feel the effects of winning the football frontier!" Kabeyama said. "It's like we're famous."

"Is Fubuki, Shirou here?" Hitomiko asked.

"Fubuki-kun?" the little girl from Hakuren said. "He's probably out skiing."

"No, he's probably skating." another Hakuren student said.

"No, he's bobsledding." another one argues.

"Skiing, Skating, Bobsledding, and he's a bear killer?!" Kazemaru said impressed. "Just who is Fubuki, Shirou?" he asked.

We all hear the sound of the front door opening.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1.**

**Review if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Fubuki, Shirou

**A Star with Amnesia.**

**Chapter 2 "I'm Fubuki, Shirou."**

**FoS(FullofStars): In this chapter you can really tell how Sana feels about Fubuki.**

**Sana: I don't feel for Shirou!**

**FoS: Yes you do! I say so! Unless you want Endo or something!**

**Sana: Whatever...**

**FoS: Ok...Please read and review. I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Sana's P.O.V**

Me and Shirou just got back to Hakuren.

"You go in first. I need to put this soccer ball away." Shirou said as he walks away.

"Ok! See you later!" I said as I wave to him. I opened the front door and walked down the hallway. As I opened the door I saw the people from earlier. They were all looking at me.

"Fubuki-chan?" Araya, Konko asked. "Where's Fubu-"

"Your Fubuki, Shirou?!" The boy with the orange headband yelled cutting Konko-chan off. His friends were giving him the 'your an idiot' look. But his face was serious. Then an idea came to me. _'This should be fun_.' I thought smiling to myself.

"That's right!" I said putting my hands on my hips. "I'm Fubuki, Shirou!" I announced.

After I said that everyone looked at me shocked. And shouted "ehhh! " I could see my friends holding back their laughter.

"B-but I thought Fubuki, Shirou was a boy?" The girl with glasses on her head asked. I opened my mouth to say something. But the door opened.

"He is." Shirou said coming into the room. "I'm Fubuki, Shirou." He said pointing to himself.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Your no fun." I told him. And once again shouts of shock filled the air.

"So your Fubuki, Shirou?" This lady asked Shirou.

"That's right." Shirou said. Then this pink haired guy stormed out.

"Don't mind him." One of the girls said. "I'll go after him." She said as she left. _'I wonder what that's about?_' I thought. While they were gone we all introduced ourselves. The coach, Hitomiko said she needed to talk with Shirou. So they were going to talk on the field.

On our way down the stairs the girl named Haruna slipped. And Shirou being the boy that he was, caught her. I saw her blush. And for some reason I felt mad. Then snow started falling sounding like an avalanche. _'This can't be good_.' I thought. I saw Shirou shaking. And went to him immediately telling him it was ok. He calmed down.

"Is everything okay?" That Endo guy asked.

"Everything's okay." Shirou told him. The Raimon team started having. Doubts. _'How dare they doubt Shirou!_' I thought glaring at a few people.

When we reached the field. Everyone immediately started playing. Some people were snowball fighting. Others were making snowmen. But me, I was eavesdropping on the igloo Shirou is in. I wanted to go inside but apparently this was a 'private' talk. So I had no choice but to stay outside.

I could hear them talking about Aliea Academy. Saying that they need someone like Fubuki, Shirou. In order to become the strongest in the world.

I would have listened more. But I felt someone eyes on me. I turned and saw the pink haired guy, or Someoka. We stared at each other for a while. But then he 'tsk'd' and walked away. _'He probably wanted to eavesdrop too'_ I thought turning back to eavesdrop again. But my face was just inches away from Raimon's captain's.

"Kyaa!" I said as I fell backwards on my butt. "Oww." I just sat there in pain.

"Sorry." Endo said as he offered his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded in response and grabbed his hand. It was warm. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Umm…" I said looking at the ground thinking of what to say. "I want to ask you something." I tell him.

"Sure! What is it?" he asked

"Umm…" then it popped in my head. "Are you taking Shirou with you?" I asked looking at his big brown eyes.

"Only if he accepts." he said looking at me. _'If it's a chance to be 'Perfect', He will' _I thought looking down sadly. _'But if it makes Shirou happy I'll support him.'_ I looked up smiling. Endo just smiled back.

Then the coach, Hitomiko came out calling for everyone. She said we were going to play a game.

On the field everyone was in their positions. Someoka was complaining about Shirou being a defender. Shirou! Don't listen to pink head!" I yelled from the bench.

"Who are you calling pink head?!" Someoka yelled back. I saw a vein sticking out.

"You! You Idiot!" I yelled back sticking my tongue out.

"Coward! Come out here on the field!" he yelled while being held back by Kidou.

"Calm down! She's just the manager." Kidou told him.

"No I'm not! Someone switch with me!" I yelled to my teammates. Everyone on the Hakuren team stared at Yukino, Seiya. Once he noticed he came back hanging his head.

"Wait!" Shirou said coming back to the benches too. "Sana, You've never played before." he told me.

"It's okay." I tell him as I tie my hair into a ponytail. "Besides, I've always watched you play. And you taught me a few things." He still looks at me unsure. "Let's go already." He just sighed and we both walked back to our positions.

"Please go easy on her. It's her first time playing." I hear Ryuu tell them.

"Kitami, Ryuu! What are you telling them?!" I shouted from my position. Said person just flinched. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Let the game begin!" Kakuma, Keita, the announcer shouts in the mic. Kidou kicks the ball to Someoka. Someoka rushes right at me. '_He must still be mad. I'll use what Shirou taught me.' _I thought.

"Ice ground." I said as I jump up. When I touch the ground it freezes, Someoka included. _'I stole the ball!'_ I thought surprised just like everyone else. "Shirou! did you see that I stole the ball!" I said as I jumped up and down in happiness. I stopped when some of my teammates told me to kick the ball. '_I completely forgot!'_ I thought as I saw Raimon running at me. I quickly pass the ball to Ryuu.

But Kazemaru steals it right away. He then passes to Someoka. Someoka goes straight for the goal. But Shirou is blocking him.

"Think you can stop it! Dragon crash!" Someoka shoots the ball at Shirou with a dragon coming out. But Shirou stops it. Someoka then goes for a sliding tackle. But as Shirou turns into Atsuya, Someoka gets blown away. I start jumping up and down cheering. I notice people looking at me strangely, even my friends.

Shirou or should I say Atsuya started to run for the goal. He broke through all their defenses. When he was finally in front of the goal he used 'Eternal Blizzard.' while Endo countered with 'God Hand'. _'Like that can stop Shirou/Atsuya!' _I thought smirking.

"Goal!" the announcer yelled in the mic. And I cheered even more loudly causing everyone, and I mean everyone to stare.

"what?" I asked them tilting my head like a little kid.

As Shirou was walking back to our side. Someoka grabbed the ball. I saw his mouth moving. _'Probably cursing at Shirou.' _I thought. Then I reliazed something. '_He's cursing at Shirou!' _I thought glaring at him. "Stop the match." Hitomiko said, clearing my thoughts.

I could tell that Someoka didn't like the idea of stopping. Since he was yelling all kinds of nonsense. So I just tuned him out. That was until he kicked the ball to Shirou. Luckily Shirou was still Atsuya, and kicked the ball high up in the air. I made a mental note to beat up Someoka for almost injuring Shirou. Then Shirou and Someoka was playing some sort of game to test strength. Shirou won, just like I knew he would.

Then Shirou used 'Eternal Blizzard.' again and shot straight for the goal. But two defenders got in the way. I believe their names were Touko and Kabeyama. Touko used 'The Tower.' but the ball broke through. Kabeyama used 'The Wall.' the ball broke through again. All that's left is Endo and he used 'Majin the hand.' it broke through. But flew over the goalpost.

Shirou looked a little disappointed. The Raimon team on the other hand seemed happy. '_At least they aknowledge Shirou now.'_ I thought. I looked down sad knowing what's to come.

Hitomiko clapped her hands signaling the official end of the match. And Atsuya turned back to Shirou. Raimon immediately started to praise Shirou, especially Endo. Then came the moment of truth.

"You'll join us, right?" Hitomiko asked Shirou. I held my breath waiting for the answer.

* * *

**End of chapter 2.**

**FoS: You like your moments with Endo.**

**Sana: You call that moments with Endo.**

**FoS: Oh your asking for it! (Starts writing)**

**Sana: Review if you like and want to know more about me. (Smiles)**


	4. Chapter 3: A little of the past

**A Star with Amnesia**

**Chapter 3: "A little of the past"**

**FoS: Sorry for the late update i've just been-**

**Sana: Lazy!**

**FoS: No i was busy!**

**Sana: Busy doing NOTHING!**

**(continues arguing)**

**(in the backgroud)**

**Shirou: When will she realize that she's talking to herself?**

**Inazuma gang: -Shrugs- FullofStars does not own any of us.**

* * *

"Yeah." Shirou said without giving it a second thought. Instantly my eyes started to burn with tears threatening to fall. So I ran away before anyone could see my face. '_Why! Why am I crying! I already knew what his answer would be! And yet…'_I stopped when I came up to the Inazuma caravan, Staring at the huge lightning bolt. '_I just wish-'_. Suddenly someone ran into me knocking me off my feet, to the ground. Quickly I hid my face in my knees to hide my face. Seconds later I heard the familiar 'tsk' and him stomping away. '_Someoka's such a jerk! I'll be sure to get revenge!' _I swore to myself. Then I heard running.

"Someoka!" Endo's voice yelled while running. "Some-" he tried to yelled again but probably saw me. I heard his footsteps come closer. "Sana? What's wrong?" he asked me. I stayed silent with my head down. "What happened?" he asked while probably crouching next to me. I wanted to tell him. But I don't want to tell him the truth. So I thought of something better to tell him.

"Someoka was mean to me and pushed me over!" I told him looking him straight in the eyes. When I showed my face it was a little swollen from crying. Endo looked taken aback, not believing what his friend did. _'I knew it wouldn't work! No one's dumb enough to-'_

"I'm so sorry, Sana!" Endo said. '_I guess Endo's an exception.'_ I thought laughing to myself a little. He didn't notice because he was to busy, explaining something about Someoka being mad that their former striker 'Gouenji' was gone and etc.

When he was finally done talking, he stood up and extended his hand. I looked at it confused. He seemed to have noticed my confusion. "At least let me help you up," he said. I totally forgot I was still on the ground. I grabbed his hand thanking him, while wiping some tears away. Once I was completely up I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Endo-kun! You need to see this!" Aki yelled from the school building. We both walked/fast walked back. Once we got inside the classroom, Haruna shoved her laptop to Endo. She said it was bad news and that he needed to watch it immediately.

The video was of Aliea Academy. They said they were coming to Hakuren. But the thing that caught my attention most was the green haired boy. Instinctively I grabbed my shooting star locket. For some reason the name 'Ryuuji' popped in my head. I tried to think of a meaning but I noticed Kidou was watching me. I started to panics '_Did I say the name out loud?! What if he thinks I'm suspicious now?!'_. Thankfully Aki caught everyone's attention.

"Where's Someoka-kun?" Aki asked to no one in particular. And as if on cue the door opened. And guess who? Someoka came in. He looked really mad. Then just went to wall and leaned on it, while everyone watched his every move.

"What!" he said really loud scaring most people.

"Where have you been?" Haruna asked worried.

"None of your business!" Someoka snapped back.

"Don't talk to Haruna like that!" Kidou said stepping in to defend his sister. Soon they started arguing. Then more people joined in on the argument. I was just standing on the sidelines watching the whole thing like a movie. It was fun until I heard my name.

"Someoka! You should apologize to Sana too!" Endo shouted so his voice could be heard. And it was, by everyone. Everyone looked just as confused as Someoka. "You should apologize for pushing Sana." Endo said to make everything clear.

"I never pushed her! I just ran into her!" Someoka yelled.

"You should still apologize for making her cry." Endo said. That's when everyone looked at me, and noticed my swollen face and red eyes. Suddenly everyone started ganging up on Someoka, Telling him to apologize. When he refused for the dozen time. Everyone grabbed him and took him outside. And started throwing snowballs at him. I smirked while watching them. '_Sweet revenge.'_ I thought while watching Someoka run across the field while being pelted with snowballs.

* * *

**FoS: I apologize for it's shortness.**

**Sana: Lazy!**

**FoS: I'm not talking to you anymore. -turns back to Sana-**

**Sana: Like I care! -turns back to FoS-**

**Inazuma gang: Its for the best.**


	5. Chapter 4: Training

A Star with Amnesia

Chapter 4: Training

**Hello everyone! I'm Sorry for not updating! I have no excuses. But as an apology gift, I made this chapter REALLY long. 2k+ words.**

**I Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

(Sana's POV)

**The Next Day**

Today is Shirou's first practice with Raimon. So of course I came to watch. I sat with the other managers at the bench, while the players were stretching. They were going to play a practice match. There was silence between me and the other managers. This was strange to me, because I got along with everyone and I mean EVERYONE. Well maybe not Someoka. But Girl-wise I did. Then Aki broke the ice.

"I'm sorry Sana!" She told me, while grabbing a hold of my hands. As though her feelings could be transferred through her hands and to me. I gave her a confused look. Not understanding why she was apologizing. "About yesterday…with Someoka." She replied to my confused look.

"Oh…It's ok, really." I told her with a small smile to ensure that everything was ok.

I was starting to feel guilty about lying like that yesterday. But it was true that he knocked me down. And it was also true that I cried (partially) because of it. So if you think about it I did deserve an apology. Then again, watching him get pelted with snowballs was technically an apology. So I guess we're even. And Aki didn't need to apologize.

When I came back from my thoughts, I noticed that there was an akward silence around the bench.

…...

…...

…...

I was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence. But finally the match was about to start, and like I do for all of Shirou's games. Practices or matches. I started cheering as loud I could. I shocked nearly everyone. I wasn't sure. I was too busy cheering for Shirou. Then Someoka snapped.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled. I could actually see his vein sticking out. "WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" It was true no one had even move yet. But I was still mad he yelled at me. "I don't care! I do this for all of Shirou's games!" I shouted to him. '_I hope I didn't sound angry'_ I thought to myself. I still want to make friends with these people. Even if they are going to take Shirou away from me.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked and it was Aki. "Sana, could we talk to you?" She asked. "Sure!" I said excitedly, immediately sitting down. I wasn't going to waste the chance to get to know them better. The Raimon team just sweat dropped and continued their game. "Look, we know Fubuki's your brother. But- " "Shirou's not my brother." I said cutting her off.

"But didn't you say your name was Fubuki, Sana?" Haruna questioned. _'Now that I think about it, I did say that.'_ "I just said that for fun." I told them laughing. "Then what's your real surname?" Natsumi asked. "I'm not sure." I said while holding on to my locket. Natsumi noticed my action and opened her mouth to say something. But the game stopped and caught all of our attention.

I looked to see what was going on. And of course, I see Someoka complaining about Shirou. And I'm not sure how it happened but somehow they decided to train their speed with snowboarding.

When everyone was ready we headed out to the training grounds.

We arrived at the training grounds in just a few minutes. Shirou showed everyone a demonstration, which got everyone excited. Shirou was snowboarding with huge snowballs rolling around. Then these two people, Megane and Kurimatsu, got stuck in a snow ball. And rolled and rolled, until they hit a tree. I automatically stiffened, knowing that the sound of the snow falling would make that dreaded noise. I quickly ran to Shirou. Endouu and the teal hair, Kazemaru followed me sliding down the hill to Shirou.

We reached Shirou just a little while after he had crouched down and started shaking. I opened my mouth to ask Shirou if he was ok. But Endou beat me to it. "Fubuki! Are you okay?"

"Sorry." Fubuki said waving off their concerns. "Just a little slip up." He said with a weak smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. _'Like I would believe that!'_ I thought but this wasn't the time or place to argue with him.

After that whole incident, it seemed like it never happened once everyone started training. I and the other managers were helping the team get their gear on. I noticed Endou having trouble putting his equipment on, so I walked over to help him.

"Need help?" I asked giggling a little at how much trouble he was having. "Haha…Yeah." He said embarrassed. I then knelt down and started to help him. "So…" I looked up at him. "Have you ever snowboarded before?" I asked him not expecting much. "Nope! This is my first time. And I'm really excited!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, good luck then!" I said finishing my work. Then Endou immediately stood up shouting for everyone to get started.

Everyone was in line and ready to go. Once they started, the managers and I started giggling when Endou and a few others were so bad they got stuck in a snowball. But what really surprised me was when Kidou and the rest of the team seemed to get it naturally. When I first started training/playing with Shirou, I was on Endou's level. I laughed at the thought.

When the snowball containing some of the team finally crashed, Haruna and I quickly went to help. "You're not very good, huh?" I giggled kneeling down next to Endou. He was lying on a pile of snow upside down.

"Haha…Not really." He laughed back, sitting right side up. "You know I could teach you if you want?" I suggested dusting snow off his head. "Really?!" he said excitedly. I nodded as a reply. "Let's go then!" he stood up and started dragging me along.

* * *

**Time skip**

I had taught Endou everything I could possibly teach him about snowboarding, which wasn't much. And the whole time I could feel Natsumi and Aki's eyes on us. We stood at the top of the hill; Endou was preparing himself to go down. "You got the basics right?" I asked looking at Endou. "Yup!" he said confidently.

"Then off we go!" I said pushing him, earning a shocked scream from him. Luckily he stopped screaming and regained his balance. "Wow! Good job Endou-kun!" Aki and the other managers cheered.

* * *

**Time skip**

Raimon had finished with the training and returned back to the school. I went back to the orphanage because it was time for dinner. Since Shirou wanted to get adjusted to his team more he stayed with them. So I walked home alone. After dinner I was getting ready for bed, and changed into my snowflake PJs. I climbed into bed and nodded off to sleep.

"_Sana! Let's go play!" Someone called to me. 'Who is that?' I thought trying to see who it was, but they were too far away. "Yeah!" I heard myself reply. Before I could run to the group another voice called me._

"_Sana come here!" a man's voice this time. "Papa?" my younger self said. 'Dad? I can't see him!' I thought frustrated. "Take this…" He handed me an item. "…And run away as fast as you can!" he told me. 'Run? Why?' my older self and younger self thought. "Just remember me and your mother love you no matter what. We only want you to be safe" He told me before my younger self started running. 'Safe? From what? I don't understand.'_

_Not long after mini me started running, I heard gunshot. My younger self must have heard it too because she stopped and started running back; Just as we were about to reach where we had last seen my father._

I woke up in a start. I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. _'What was that? Are my memories coming back? Why now?'_ all these questions and more were running through my head. I decided to take a walk to clear my mind. I grabbed my coat and was out the door.

I wasn't sure where I walking to, but I kept walking, all the while clutching onto my necklace. _'Wait a minute! In my dream my father gave me something. Was it this necklace?' _I stopped and took it off to get a better look at it. _'This is the last thing my father gave me?' _I felt a tear fall from my eyes. It might not be something important but it's still special to me, it's always been special to me…

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up lying in the snow. _'I must have fallen asleep.'_ I thought shivering from the cold. My lips were turning blue. It was freezing! _'Stupid! Who falls asleep in the snow!' _I scolded myself. I looked around, nothing seemed familiar. _'Great! Now I'm lost too!' _I scolded myself some more.

I walked around until I could at least find something remotely similar. And it turns out I was nearby the school. _'Thank God!'_ I thought hurrying so I wouldn't freeze to death.

Once I was inside I was expecting all of Raimon but only the managers were there. They had shocked expressions once I came in, I was even hugged. "Sana! Where have you been?!" Aki asked worried. I gave her a confused look. _'How did she know I was lost?' _"We heard you went missing!" Haruna said to my confused look. "Everyone went out to help look for you!" Natsumi said.

"Really?" I questioned. _'They hardly knew me but were this worried?'_ "I'm sorry. I got lost from taking a walk last night." I told them. They had covered me with blankets to keep me warm. I felt like a caterpillar. "Thank goodness you're okay." Aki said. "We better go tell everyone else." Haruna informed. All three of them nodded and left to tell everyone. Aki stayed behind to watch over me.

After a while I started to relax. I was all warmed up again. Then I noticed my neck felt unusually light. I put a hand to my neck to check. _'My necklace is gone!'_ I started to panic. _'I must have dropped it somewhere! I need to find it!'_ I broke free from my cocoon made of blankets, and started for the door. "Sana? Where are you going? You're still freezing cold!" Aki said to me. "I lost my necklace. I have to find it!" I told her, going for the door again.

Aki stopped me by hugging me. "At least wait until everyone comes! We can find it together!" She tried to convince me. "If we wait it could be covered by snow! And then I'll never find it!" I said trying to get out of her hold. "Let go of me! I need to go!" I said getting flustered. I could feel the tears welling up. The thought of losing the last thing I had that connected me to my parents, was too much. "No!" Aki said holding me with a stronger grip.

The door was opened. And the people that entered were Shirou, Kidou, Ichinose, Haruna, Kazemaru, Megane, and Kabeyama. They all seemed shocked at the sight. Haruna was the first to speak. "What's going on?" She asked. "Sana's trying to leave! Help me talk to her!" Aki said. "Why are you trying to leave Sana?" Haruna asked. "I have to find something!" I said struggling some more. "What is it? We could help you find it." Ichinose said. I could hear Kabeyama and Megane complaining that they were too cold, so I just ignored them.

"My necklace…" I said quietly. "What does it look like?" Kidou asked. "It's a shooting star, right Sana?" Shirou told them. I nodded to his question. _'I don't get it. Why are they so willing to help?'_ I thought doubting any person can be this nice. _'Naomi (The owner/teacher at the orphanage.) was never this kind. And it was supposed to be her job!'_ Just as the group was about to leave. The door opened again and this time the rest of Raimon came in.

"Where is everyone going?" Endou asked. "We're going to find Sana's necklace." Kazemaru told him. "Necklace? You mean this one?" Endou asked holding out my shooting star necklace. "Yes! That's it!" I exclaimed. Aki had let go of me for a while now, so I was free to go grab it from him. "Thank you!" I said grabbing the necklace and hugging him. I may have been given werid/shocked/or angry responses to this action. But I was just so happy!

After the team had left to go training some more. It was just me and the managers. "Why is that necklace so important?" Natsumi asked. "It's the last thing I have of my parents." I said sadly. "What do you mean?" Haruna asked. "Well, remember when I said I don't remember my surname?" They nodded. "I actually have amnesia and can't remember anything from before I was 7. So I don't remember my parents or where I came from. And I've always had this necklace, just recently I remembered my father giving me this. So it's very important to me."

When I finished explaining they all gave me sad looks. I just smiled to show them I can still be happy. They smiled back getting what I was trying to convey. We all went outside when we heard there was going to be a match between Someoka and Shirou, to decide who's the ace striker. _'Like my Shirou would lose!' _I thought over confidently.

* * *

**Later**

Someoka had somehow miraculously won the match, making him the new ace striker. _'Mou! Shirou would have won if it wasn't for that squirrel!'_I would have told that straight to Someoka's face but Gemini storm appeared.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**I sure hope you did, cause if you didn't I'll delete this right Now!**

**Just Kidding! I'll just be sad. :(**

**Seriously though tell me what you think about it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Farewells

A Star with Amnesia

Chapter 5: Farewells

**Another chapter coming your way! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

(Sana's POV)

When Gemini Storm arrived, everything turned dark and gloomy. And seeing them in person was scarier than I thought. I started to stare at their leader. When our eyes met, I hid behind Aki. I had this weird feeling about him ever since I first saw him on Haruna's laptop.

The press and media showed up to cover this match. The game wasn't going to start until later, so I wanted to go home and change my clothes. Aki warned me to be back soon, so I hurried home. I changed my clothes and was on my way._ 'Can't believe everyone saw me in my PJs.' _I sighed embarrassed.

I was close to the field. _'Did they start yet?'_ I thought tippy-toeing to see the field from where I stood.

"Hey! You!" I heard someone shout at me. I turned around and saw the one person I wanted to avoid, Reize. "M-m-me?" I stuttered pointing to myself in fear. "Yes, You! What's your name?" He asked. "W-why?" I asked. _'Should I run for it? Why does he want to know my name?' _I wondered. "Just answer me!" he shouted grabbing my arm. Startled by this I shrieked. Then he got shocked and let go of me, and I fell over since my legs turned to jelly and he was no longer holding me up.

"Sana! Are you okay?!" Shirou shouted as he and the rest of the team came running. Before they could reach us, Reize muttered something and left. I could barely hear the words: "Sana?" And "Report." _'What was he talking about?'_ I thought as Shirou and the rest came.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked. "We thought you got lost again, and came looking for you. Then we heard you scream, and got worried." Shirou said holding out his hand to help me up. "Jeez! I'm not a little kid anymore!" I said taking his hand. He just laughed at that. I'm really touched that they came looking for me again. "What were you doing with Reize?" Kidou asked. "Nothing! He kept asking me for my name! And if you're trying to hit on a girl you got to do better than that!" I said crossing my arms and looking the other way. They all sweat dropped and laughed. But Kidou seemed like he was thinking about something. "Everyone! The game is going to start soon!" Haruna called to us.

* * *

**Time Skip**

We Won! Earth will no longer be destroyed with soccer! Everyone was jumping and cheering. "We did it!" The Raimon cheered. After our cheering, Reize was saying something about them only being second rank. And just like you'd expect, another team appeared. They were called Epsilon. And as soon as they came, they exiled Gemini Storm.

Now that they have a new enemy, Raimon had to get the move on. They had to become the strongest team in the world, in order to save us from aliens.

I and the Hakuren team gathered to say our goodbyes. I hugged Aki, Haruna, and Natsumi; we really bonded over this short while. I then said my farewells to the team members. Then it was time to say good bye to Shirou. We never really talked about his leaving, but he had already decided. And no matter what I said, I'm sure it wouldn't change his mind. _'I can still try!' _ I thought with determination. I looked at Shirou. He noticed my look, and came to where I stood.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked trying to not sound sad. I failed, since my eyes started to water. "Yeah, I'll be back soon." He said patting me on the head. "Then…" I smiled sadly. "See you soon!" I told him. He smiled back. Then he and the rest of Raimon got on the caravan and left.

Hakuren and I waved good bye. '_It's getting harder to hold back my tears.' _I thought still waving. Once the caravan was out of sight, my tears started to flow. My friends were worried and tried to comfort me. But I wanted to be alone, so I told them I was going home. And I left them without turning back.

Shirou had only been gone for a little while. But I already missed him a lot. _'I really want to see him.' _I thought. Then an idea came to me. _'Maybe I could follow them!' _I shook my head. _'That won't work. I don't know where they're going.' _So I kept walking. My tears already gone.

I was walking home. Shirou was still in my head. I was heartbroken as I watched my first love leave. Yes, I was in love with Shirou. I only acted like his sister to hide my feelings for him.

"Stupid Shirou!" I thought out loud. I was starting to feel angry. I was heartbroken when Shirou left, but it seemed like it meant nothing to him. _'Does he even care about me?' _I thought pained. I stopped and shook my head. _'Shirou's not like that!'_ I told myself. _'But how would I know…'_ I looked down sad.

When I was looking down I looked at my shadow. It was oddly shaped. But then I realized that it wasn't 'one' oddly shaped shadow. It was two. _'Did one of my friends follow me?' _I turned around expecting to find one of them. It wasn't anyone I knew…

* * *

**I hope you guys don't mind me skipping past the match. But if it really bothers you, don't hesitate to tell me. **

**So can anybody guess who this person is?**

**I bet you can't! Even if you could I wouldn't tell you!**

**I promise any questions will be answered in later chapters.**


	7. Chapter 6: Sana?

A Star with Amnesia

Chapter 6: Sana?

**Hello! I would have updated sooner but, you know, Mother's Day and it was also my sister's birthday. So yeah... Better late than never, right? Anyway, Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

(Haruna's POV)

Coach Hitomiko had just informed us that Epsilon was already on the attack in Kyoto. So we we're on our way. We had just left Hokkaido, but I didn't see a change in Fubuki-kun's behavior or anything. When he was saying good bye to Sana she looked so sad. Maybe Fubuki-kun was just keeping his feelings to himself. I don't believe he has opened up to us yet. _'I shouldn't be nosey.'_ I thought opening my laptop.

I was checking my email, when I noticed an email from Hakuren. I opened it wondering what it was. I gasped at what I read. Sana was missing! But it could be a mistake; I didn't want to worry the team. So I wrote an email back if they were sure. A few minutes later another email came. It said that they were absolutely sure! _'What should I do?!' _I thought panicking. _'Fubuki-kun has the right to know, right?'_ I decided to wait until we arrived to tell Fubuki-kun.

Once we got there we saw a huge cater made from Epsilon. We had to find the soccer club. I took this chance to tell Fubuki-kun. "The soccer club is over that way." A familiar voice said behind us. We all turned to the voice and were shocked. "Sana!" we all shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Fubuki-kun asked. "I followed you guys." She told us. "Aren't your parents worried?" Endou-kun asked her. "The orphanage didn't mind." She said. When she said the word 'orphanage' the members gave sad looks. _'She was an orphan?'_ the thought was going through everyone's mind.

When she came closer I noticed her appearance had changed. She was wearing a white long sleeve knit dress that reached to her knees, with white ballet flats. Her hair was also shoulder length instead of waist length. But something that really stuck out was that she wasn't wearing her necklace.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" she asked coach Hitomiko with a pleading look. "I suppose we could use another manager." Coach Hitomiko replied. Sana smiled and came over to talk to us.

"You cut your hair?" Fubuki-kun asked. "Yup! Consider it a new me!" she said smiling. "What happened to your necklace?" I asked. "Necklace?" she touched her neck checking for it. "I probably just dropped it somewhere." She said. "Should we help you find it?" Aki suggested. Sana shook her head. "It's fine it's just a necklace." She said like it meant nothing.

"But wasn't that necklace important?" My brother asked suspicious. Any other day I would have talked to him about that, but Sana was acting different. "Was it? I guess I exaggerated a little." She said scratching the back of her head.

The team seemed to notice Sana was acting weird, and just stared at her with narrowed eyes. "W-well we should go to the soccer club." She sweat dropped. Everyone then remembered what we came here for and proceeded to the soccer club.

On our way there I remembered the emails from Hakuren, and made a mental note to email them that Sana was with us.

When the soccer club was in sight Endou-kun and the rest of the team made a dash for it only to slip and fall in a pile. I knelt down to check the floor. It turned out that there was a spot on the floor that was covered in wax. "ushishishi." we heard someone laugh. It was a small boy playing a prank on us. He was laughing at us from behind the bushes.

Touko getting mad leapt over the fence to get to him. Only to fall into another one of his pranks. Literally. Touko had fallen into a hole. The boy then ran away when a different boy came running. The other boy was a soccer member and explained the story of the boy who ran away.

The boy who ran away was named Kogure, after hearing the story about him and his parents. All I could think about was helping him. When I saw him again he was cleaning floors in a weird way.

When we met with the Manyuuji soccer team, they told us they don't plan to fight with Epsilon. And they ended it like that. All we could do was go back to the caravan. Natsumi and I were making dinner, while Aki was attending to Megane who sprained his ankle during the fall earlier.

(Sana's POV)

Before dinner the team decided to go train by a riverbed. I followed them. I sat watching them practice, nothing unusual. Then Fubuki came to where I was and sat down next to me. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. "What is it?" I asked looking at him. "Did you come here because of me?" he asked not looking at me.

"Why would I do that Fubuki-kun?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised but then it faded. "Fubuki-kun huh? So you are mad I left." He said. I looked at him confused, after I ignored what he said and looked back to the field. We just sat in awkward silence until it was time to go back for dinner.

Everyone was asleep. I couldn't sleep in fear of having that nightmare again. So I lay in my sleeping bag, pretending to be asleep.

I heard voices outside. They belonged to Kidou and Haruna. I would have got up to see what was happening but they're conversation seemed private. I was still awake, so I whipped out my phone and started writing about what happened today. I clicked one final button, before I noticed the sun started coming up. I didn't sleep a wink.

You could instantly tell when aliens showed up; the sky would be so dark and gloomy. Everyone was already outside. Once we all got changed, we ran to the field.

At the field Epsilon had provoked the peace loving Manyuuji to a match when they started destroying the school. We watched hopelessly as Manyuuji, a team said to be on championship level, was losing horribly. They had lost 15 points when all the team members had fainted.

Epsilon was just about to destroy something else; when Endou intervened saying Raimon will play them instead. They accepted the offer. "But we only have 10 members since Megane is injured." Kurimatsu told Endou. "Then we'll play with 10 members!" Endou said. _'You'll never stand a chance even with 11 players.' _I thought to myself.

"No! Kogure can play!" Haruna said pointing to said boy. Everyone especially Touko and Kogure himself looked shocked. But nonetheless Endou accepted him right away. And Haruna had convinced Kogure to play with a simple "I believe in you!"

'_You're just wasting your time.'_ I thought. They knew that perfectly well and yet they're still willing to try.

* * *

**Anybody know why Sana is acting this way?**

**Is it because of heartbreak?**

**Is it because of something else?**


	8. Chapter 7: Emails

A Star with Amnesia

Chapter 7: Emails

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! But I have been busy packing for vacation. Which brings me to another point, since i'm going on vacation I will not be able to upate for the next few months. Well anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

(Sana's POV)

The match against Raimon and Epsilon was just about to begin. Everyone still seems to have their doubts about Kogure playing. Kogure himself seemed to be really worried. He had already changed into a spare uniform, but before everyone got onto the field to start warming up.

"Can't Sana play instead?" Touko announced. Everyone looked at her when she spoke. "I mean, at least we know that Sana can play soccer." She said. _'Me? Play soccer?' _my face paled at the thought. "We have to at least give Kogure a chance." Haruna said. I nodded agreeing with her. A few others agreed too. Majority rule.

…

To: K

After everyone was in position and all warmed up, Epsilon announced that they would be done with the match in three minutes. Everyone started getting hyped up and serious. Coach Hitomiko even said she already figured out Epsilon's strategy. She's smarter than she looks. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere an announcer should up, scaring everyone around him. I didn't pay much attention to him after that though.

The match had started and as soon as it did, Epsilon started their attack. And just like coach Hitomiko said they were blocking the forwards, Someoka and Fubuki, but that didn't stop Raimon they managed to make it up to the goal without their forwards. But when they tried to shoot, Epsilon blocked it by kicking it back. And not only did they kick it back but their block turned into a shoot. The shoot was fast and powerful. But Touko and Kabeyama managed to block it, sending the ball straight up in the air. Raimon is pretty strong, and they'll only get stronger with training.

Fubuki then jumped to retrieve it. But the two people blocking him still followed. Then Fubuki changed somehow. He used the two people as steps and shot a shoot from mid-air. Epsilon's goalie/captain, Desarm stopped it though, which surprised mostly everyone. Desarm seems to be interested in Fubuki.

I turned my attention to Kogure, it seems he didn't move an inch since the start of the match. And when he had the chances to block, he kept dodging and running away. When the three minutes were almost up, everyone was beaten and tired. Except for Kogure, since he has been running away the whole time. I looked up at the building behind the field and saw a shadow. Someone else was watching this match and it didn't seem like a student from Manyuuji. Do you know anything about this?

I turned my attention back to the match when Desarm announced that Epsilon will fight against Raimon again in 10 days. He then made a really powerful shoot. No one could stop it. And it was coming straight to Kogure. And just like you would guess he started running. Whilst Kogure was running away he tripped on Kabeyama. He then flipped upside down and started spinning like a tornado. He not only stopped their shoot, but it seems we also saw Kogure's real abilities. This could mean trouble if he joins the team permanently.

Everyone started praising him after that. The Manyuuji tried to praise him, but fell in a hole when doing so. We also met the coach of Manyuuji after that. The coach of Manyuuji thanked Haruna for helping Kogure. And it seems some of the members, like Kazemaru, are starting to doubt their abilities. We can use this can't we?

When we were leaving Kogure was nowhere in sight. I guess he didn't join Raimon after all?

…...Sending…..

In the caravan, everything seemed normal. "Umm…" Kabeyama said. "What is it?" Fubuki asked. "Seriously?!" Someoka said when he saw Kogure in the back seat. Everyone was obviously surprised that he was there. "Ushishi!" Kogure laughed like it was another one of his pranks.

I sighed grabbing my phone again. "What are you writing Sana?" Aki asked. "Nothing." I told her with a smile. Then I tried to continue to type. But Fubuki suddenly came closer to our seat. "When did you get a phone?" he asked me. "Our caretaker gave it to me to keep in touch." I told him still smiling. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Really? Naomi? The very Naomi that never cared for you, me, and other children in the orphanage gave it to you to keep in touch?" He asked not believing what I told him. "She's actually nicer than you think." I told him.

"That's strange you used to never like her." He said. "Things change, Fubuki-kun." I said back. "Again with the Fubuki-kun!" he said loudly sounding angry. Everyone was starting to stare at us. We were glaring at each other after that. "Don't fight you two!" Aki said interrupting our glare match. "We're all friends here." She said trying to calm us down. So I looked away and never looked back again until we stopped.

…

To: K

It looks like Kogure joined the team after all. Fubuki, Shirou is also getting suspicious. We'll need to do something to take his mind off that.

P.S. Don't forget about our deal.

….Sending…..

* * *

**Who is this K?**

**What is this deal?**

**Why do i ask so much questions?**


End file.
